Every Alternative Preferred
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: A Side Story of a roleplay series between the Empire of Japan, New Decius, and Union of British North America on the Nationstates Forums set in FT(Future Tech)
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic has been written with use of characters, and technology brought together for use in a Nationstates Nation called the Zipangese Star Empire, a nation created after the Pacific War of 2017 roleplay on the Nationstates Forums as part of a ongoing roleplay series of which extends through multiple tech levels from MT(Modern Tech), PMT (Post Modern Tech), and lastly FT(Future Tech). The Zipangese Star Empire is the future successor in the series to another nation on Nationstates known as the Empire of Japanese Pacific States.

Tech used for roleplay purposes of the Zipangese Star Empire includes a mix of Muv-luv Unlimited/Alternative Tech(Most notably of the Muv-luv Manga Exogularity), & Star Wars tech, as well to a latter degree with the idea of dimensional travel belonging to the Half-life series. The Commonwealth of Nations Space Development Initiative and Europan Empire are successors to the Union of British North America/Commonwealth of Nations, and German Empire. Both on Nationstates are referred to as the Union of British North America and New Decius. Characters used for the Zipangese Star Empire are mainly derived from Muv-luv with some others being Original Characters and some from Star Wars.

Every Alternative Preferred is a sidestory of which will not effect the ultimate outcome of the main storyline of the Empire of Japanese Pacific States/Zipangese Star Empire, New Decius/The German Empire/Europan Empire/Vers Empire, Union of British North America/CON-SDI. In the previously mentioned Roleplay Story series on the Nationstates Forums. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **This is one of many stories of an Empire forced from it's home, seeking vengeance and retribution for crimes committed against it, in a world where German Imperialism, and Democracy proved to be a stronger power for a time, however upon the ending of this time, the Empire of which sought retribution would rise in power unimagined in the past** **of Human history, for in the future. Only the strong survive, and the weak fall at the wayside, forever forgotten. For there are powers not of the same universe lurking in the shadows, seeking to destroy what it cannot claim by right, and what it cannot possibly control.**

 **This is the story of an Empire of which though met with greater powers and hostility persevered through the darkest days of it's existence to forge a future with peace, justice, security, and order for all those who inhabit it. For wayward souls of far off star systems, and peoples cast out from their terrestrial homes, this Star Empire would be the best, possibly one of the only chances of surviving a war of which would bring death to trillions. A war with no single battlefield, but multiple stretching into other dimensions where events of history had taken different turns. This is the story, of the Zipangese Star Empire, an Empire forged from the remnants of the Greater Japanese Empire, the story of former enemies coming together against a greater foe.**

 **A foe bent on the deaths of those they deem as inferior races. The foe of which would become known to the Zipangese Star Empire, The Vers Empire, and the Federal Commonwealth of Planets as The Final Reich. In this war, everyone is a soldier, The young, the old, the weak, the strong. Men, women, even children. For in a war of extinction, every alternative is preferred. Morality of great warriors and others drawn into the conflict will be tested, bonds of Empires with those they rule will be tested. For in the 24th Century, the Zipangese Star Empire was forged in warfare over 430 years beforehand. This war will prove to be the ultimate test for it's people's, government, and Shogun.**

 **It is said in the face of extinction, every alternative is preferred. In 2017 a war began between three global superpowers on Earth. The Greater Japanese Empire under the Shogun Mitsurugi Meiya and the regency council of five, The German Empire and it's European Community under Kaiser Erwin Ludwig I, the Union of British North America and the Commonwealth of Nations under Queen Elizabeth II. This war began after the Greater Japanese Empire, finally pushed to war by the aggression of it's "neighbour", The German Empire had forced the hand of the Shogun to orbitally bombard Germany and it's allies. However only three out of the four targets chosen by the Japanese had been destroyed, Germany's capital. Berlin still stood with it's Kaiser.**

 **Subsequently as the kinetic attacks had gone on, the Imperial Japanese Navy began it's own operations to throw the Germans and their Italian allies out of the Pacific during what they had called "war games" of which, with the death of German Ambassador to North America, Henri Ziegler, and the bombing of a European Committee building, both of which were blamed on the Japanese had proven to be the final straw for the Shogunate. Rallying to it's cause despite ideological differences, the Nationalist Chinese under Generalissimo Xian Wu, The Communist Chinese under Chairman Zhan, and Vietnamese Partisans under Pham Thi Lan had formed a secret peace and alliance for the forthcoming war.**

 **After the Kinetic weapons had struck their targets, Moscow, Saigon, and Rome had almost ceased to be, and Japan started it's offensive against the Germans, both on land and at sea, the Germans were pushed out of their colonial territories in China and Vietnam by the Japanese and their technological superior Tactical Surface Fighters. However old habits on the Japanese side hadn't simply ceased in the 70+ years since the Asia-Pacific war of which saw Japan ascend to a greater power with control over the whole of Asia, the Pacific, and the Western territories of North America. Admiral Nagumo of the Imperial Japanese Navy had after the battle between the IJN, Imperial German Navy, and Royal Italian Navy had ordered prisoners from Italy and Germany separated, then the Germans executed... This did not go unnoticed as prying eyes had been watching Japanese forces, the Union of British North America's own navy had been watching covertly.**

 **With a recording made of the massacre, the British had brought it before their parliament and almost unanimously as a "international police act" declared war on the Greater Japanese Empire. Signalling the UBNA's entry into the war. This with fresh replacements from the German's puppets in the European Community had turned the war to the favour of the Germans, and the British. While both were not officially allied, both had seen each other on the same side of the war, while the Japanese had seen the entry of the UBNA on what was viewed by the populace of Asia an official alliance between nations of the west to destroy the Greater Japanese Empire and end the Co-Prosperity Sphere of Asia, so that both could carve Asia up for their own needs as seen previously in the late 1800s and early 1900s. The Shogun had vowed she would never see such an Asia and so a plan was put forth by the Imperial Japanese Military to gather the best and brightest from across the Empire and Co-Prosperity Sphere then flee to a distant star system, Alpha Centauri.**

 **After the war had in the eyes of the Shogun and the Regency Council of the Japanese Empire been lost, the plan of which put forth by the Imperial Military, Alternative V. The fifth in a set of twenty plans created to ensure the continued survival of the Japanese Empire had been approved and initiated, a fleet of five colony ships carrying 50,000 people had taken flight from secret bases hidden in the Japanese controlled Russian Far East for Alpha Centauri, during the time in between Earth and the Japanese' destination all 50,000 people, including the Shogun, her Daughter, the Emperor of Japan, and the Regency Council had been placed in Cryo sleep to be awakened upon reaching the Star System. After their destination had been reached, the refugees of the Japanese Empire began to toil, building up towns, then cities, then, mega cities. The Colony ships of which brought the refugees were re purposed as defensive weapons and as a means of exploration.**

 **In the days after the Japanese Empire had reestablished itself on it's new world, starvation was rampant, as was disease and famine. For a number of years the Japanese and those who had come with them worked away on empty stomachs, until finally the fortunes of the dying empire had turned, with a harvest, the largest, unequal in the past to any in the history of humanity, for once the Japanese and those who followed them no longer starved, instead they could finally eat. Though through the suffering of the Japanese, it had been theorised by one member of the Imperial Japanese Military, the brains of Alternative V, Director Kouzuki Yuuko, that the Japanese and those who they lived with from Earth had evolved in a way, the populace had indeed changed. People formerly with a semi creamy white skin had turned pale white and grey. No longer was starvation a concern, one could get by with one meal a day if need be, days of rest had been all but eliminated, there was no need for them. In addition to this, there had been a sort of golden era for the Japanese, after finally acknowledging the supposed "evolutionary step" the Japanese and those of which joined them in the stars had taken, the Shogun announced the Japanese had advanced and become the Zipangese, afterwards the homeworld of the Japanese, now Zipangese had been renamed to Zipang Prime.**

 **With the discovery of an element of which was found on earth by the Japanese and kept secret, the G-elements, on the Zipangese' homeworld, no longer was the empire held back technologically, advances in the field of medicine, robotics, sciences with civilian applications and military applications had come with rushing speed. After the Zipangese had expanded control of their new world they had begun searching out new worlds to colonise. Inadvertently they had found other alien lifeforms as well. Six to be exact, among these lifeforms were the Chōrō-tachi, an alien race, highly advanced but yet few in number. With the discovery of this race, the Shogunate was eager to form an alliance with them, however this alliance grew into something greater, the Chōrō-tachi had joined with the Zipangese, and thus marked the beginning of the Zipangese Star Empire.**

 **After the Chōrō-tachi had joined and shared their knowledge of advanced ships, weapons, robotics and planets uninhabited but containing vast resources, the Zipangese took advantage of this new information and begun expanding to these planets, however in some cases, the observation of the Chōrō-tachi in that the planets they had seen were uninhabited were false. On a planet of which would become known as Zipang 03, a race of beings with mostly human featured would become known to the Zipangese, these creatures of which the Zipangese would in the future call, Senshi Usagi were humans with some rabbit like features, such as large rabbit ears protruding from their heads, speed unmatched by the fastest runners of the ZSE, and agility unmatched by the best of the Imperial Zipangese Royal Guard.**

 **At a later time, a species unlike any other seen before was found, they would be called, night walkers, to some they would also be called body snatchers. However unlike the North American movies of old these Night Walkers were creatures of which developed a natural ability of shape shifting into the forms of other creatures, from animals to creatures of conscious thought. Taking on the forms of whichever creature they choose as well as complete understanding of the creature's language. Both species were incorporated into the ZSE after a few years, the Senshi Usagi more quickly than the Night Walkers. The fourth of the species to join the ZSE were the Ascended. A small group of creatures of which abandoned their corporeal forms to mechanical bodies, to preserve their species after they had become sterile, unable to procreate. The second of the last species were Sehlikians, Sehlikians were original a tribal people from the tropical world of Sehli(Renamed to Zipang-14), the Sehlikians are a race of people of whom take pride in their abilities of waging war and economic achievements on their home planet, their joining with the ZSE has only been of recently with their discovery by a Zipangese expeditionary team to the planet while looking for resources to excavate for on the planet, the first meeting itself was entirely accidental and required only minimal effort on the part of the Zipangese government with the Sehlikians being highly enthusiastic of joining with the Zipangese Star Empire.**

 **The last and most recent of the species of the ZSE were the Zetans, creatures of which looked much like aliens from the old North American films from the 1950s with the stereotyped green skin, large bulbous eyes, two holes for a nose and slit like mouths, however much like the Chōrō-tachi and the Ascended, the Zetans are a highly advanced species with billions inhabiting their home world of Zeta. After the incorporation of the Zetans into the Zipangese Star Empire, an unexpected event had forced the Shogun, Mitsurugi Meiya of whom like with most other Zipangese retained their lives and youthful appearance with a gene therapy treatment created by Director Yuuko, 35 years after the Japanese reestablished themselves on their new homeworld. The event itself had occurred 150 years before the projections of which predicted it to take place had taken place.**

 **A fleet of four ships entered the Zipangese Star System's territories. All four had belonged to the enemies of the ZSE's precursor, the Greater Japanese Empire, two vessels devoted to science and research belonging to the CON, now reformed as the CON-SDI, and two purpose built warships belonging to the German Empire, now reformed into the Europan Empire were expanding on behalf of their governments, beyond the Solar System. The planet Zipang 04 was where first contact between both the CON-SDI, Europans, and Zipangese had taken place. In response to the fleet, the Shogun had ordered a fleet of 110 ships to converge on Zipang 04, however in the time it took for the ships to get there, the first elements of the Zipangese fleet of which arrived had witnessed the Europans destroy their own ships with all hands lost, the CON-SDI's ships however were attempting to make a break for the Solar System to return back to their leaders, out of the two of these ships, only one had managed to get away.**

 **The Zipangese fleet commanded by Grand Admiral Thetch of the IZN awaited the rest of the fleet while apparently the Europans had sent a task force planetside before the Zipangese arrived, this task force was captured by Planetary Governor Lea Gegranne, and handed over to Lord General of the IZA, Kitagou Ayaka. After the prisoners were secured and placed in containment cells on the Zipangese Navy flagship, the Fuso, the Europans had apparently learned of whom the Zipangese were, sending their largest fleet to deal with what they had seen as the last sole remnants of the Japanese Empire, however of course unexpectedly to the Europans, the ZSE was a state larger than either the CON-SDI or Europa could imagine.**

 **With 230 years the Zipangese did not spend it idly. Instead the whole time they were preparing for war, however not the one of which they had found themselves in. Instead a war with what the Zipangese had come to understand as the Final Reich of which resided in another dimension where religion hadn't held technological advancement back. The Zipangese would've remained ignorant of the Reich had it not been for one man of whom defected from the Imperial German Army during the 2017 war, Wolfgang Storch himself wasn't a resident of this dimension, instead he himself had come through a portal of which was developed by the Final Reich's SS Special Projects Division, however he wasn't alone.**

 **One other had come through, pulling strings where they were necessary on the German side. However he ceased to be after the Japanese Empire's first detonation of their G-weapons as they fled earth. Regardless of this fact, Meiya wouldn't take such a risk, such a man was useful in ascertaining and getting into contact with resistance movements. After the preceding "First Solar War" Ended and Shogun Mitsurugi Meiya stepped down, Storch along with Director Yuuko began focusing on their project of which was being worked on long before the First Solar War but only picked up after the end of the war when the project of which was to develop a large scale portal to travel to the dimension in which the Final Reich existed.**

 **However through this endeavour the ZSE had inadvertantly found multiple other dimensions of which were drastically and minutely different from the dimension in which the ZSE exists. One of these universes the ZSE had found where the Axis had lost the second world war, more specifically, Japan lost the second world war and hadn't had a Shogun. However this wasn't the main object of concern to the ZSE, the main object of concern was the fact that Humanity was at war with an alliance of alien races calling themselves The Covenant Empire.**

 **The Covenant had pushed Humanity back to it's home world, Earth, however the Covenant were tied up with a planet of which the UNSC had control of, considered "home" to a type of super soldier developed by the UNSC before their war with The Covenant, Spartans. The planet itself was referred to as Reach. Of course, the Shogunate under Shogun Kyoko Takatsukasa, the successor to Shogun Mitsurugi Meiya couldn't simply standby and allow such a war to continue. And so Shogun Takatsukasa would sign an order, of which would bring the Zipangese Star Empire into this war.**

 **This would be the first time in recorded history of the ZSE, their own forces would go beyond to where none had considered previously possible, to another dimension and prevent the systematic genocide of humanity by the Covenant to continue.**

* * *

 _95th Year of the Reign of Shogun Kyoko Takatsukasa of the Zipangese Star Empire, Dimension 001, May 3rd, 2429._

 _The Imperial Palace, Zipang Prime, Zipangese Star System._

Shogun Kyoko Takatsukasa, a Shogun of which brought about an era of reform in the Zipangese Star Empire, long gone were the days in which the ZSE held a tight fisted grip on it's populace, this era was deemed necessary in the eyes of the former Shogun, Mitsurugi Meiya. Should the enemies of the empire finally reveal themselves, the enemies of the ZSE being the ancient foes of the ZSE's predecessor, the Greater Japanese Empire. However the threats were long dealt with, their foes driven off of earth and forced into exile as the ZSE had done unto them just 400 or so years ago. The ZSE could afford to send a force into this new dimension.

However of course there were some minute concerns as to the loss of life on the ZSE's side. Though these concerns were dismissed with the introduction of cloning and droids in the ZSE's military. The main advocate of this action was unsurprisingly, the previous Shogun's third child. Regent Yoshiko Mitsurugi. Like her mother, Yoshiko was an advocate for the ZSE's military on the council of Regents, Moffs, Governors, Admiral, and Generals. This government body however was expanded to form a senate, as part of Kyoko's reforms to the Empire, in addition to minute subjects such as the removal of the ban on knowledge of Germanic and English languages of which was put into law 75 years after the former Greater Japanese Empire had fled earth, forced to by the Commonwealth of Nations under the British, and the European Community, a puppet government of the German Empire.

With both ceasing to exist on Earth and not been heard of for 95 years, Kyoko had only to assume that the Europan Empire, and CON-SDI of which were created sometime after the Japanese fled Earth, had ceased to be in some form and would likely not be heard of for some time. However, bound by oath to defend the interests of the Star Empire, she continued the rapid military advancement of the Empire, new star ships larger and stronger in firepower never seen before were being turned out by droids on designated shipbuilding worlds belonging to the ZSE, all in preparation for the day the Empire would go to war with the Final Reich. In addition to these ships, a larger more terrifying weapon of immense power was being constructed, one with the capability of destroying a planet. The weapon of course was proposed by Director Yuuko to Meiya before she stepped down and passed away after ceasing her genetic therapy treatments.

Though approved, the Shogunate-class planetary destruction station hadn't had resources devoted to it fully. Most resources of the ZSE were devoted by suggestion of Grand Admiral Thetch into the fleet and it's expansion. Ships such as the Amaterasu-class Star Fighter Carrier, Shogun-Class Star Dreadnoughts, Fuso-Class Star Cruisers, and the large, circular Susanoo-Class Starfighter/Ground Forces carriers, all four numbering in the thousands. It was clear even with the ancient foes of the Shogunate long gone, the Empire expected a war, and soon.

"We must send our fleets forward to subjugate this "Covenant"! Yes, the UNSC are but terrans, they fight against an enemy much like the one we have been preparing for, for 400 years. Now is the time to act before this Covenant carries out it's plans successfully!" The thundering voice of Lord General Kitagou Ayaka, was heard throughout the senate hall, standing for-mostly at the centre of the hall, after she had spoke of course there was some arguing on the point of going to war and forcing the will of the on another universe, would they not be just as bad as the Final Reich had they done so? This was a question that many of the Imperial Senate asked themselves, indeed already had the Zipangese Star Empire had not become much like the Final Reich in forcing the Europans and CON-SDI off Earth?

"The General makes a point. However there is one thought of which is forgotten, or not yet considered. The UNSC can be offered a place in our new order as an ally to the Star Empire, indeed their dimension is one of which has yet to be explored much like our own, while yes we humans of the ZSE have evolved in a way separate of the Japanese of this other dimension, it is our duty nonetheless to prepare this dimension and others for the war to come. If the Final Reich is as powerful as was told to us by Regional Governor Storch, then we require as many allies as we can possibly assemble to the cause." Governor Seiji Horinouchi, a former admiral of the Imperial Zipangese Navy rose from his seat and took to the floor with Lord General Ayaka.

Kyoko was now intrigued, the Navy and Army actually shared support on an issue? It was indeed a surprise to her. After Governor Horinouchi spoke, there was more arguing between the members of the Imperial Senate before Kyoko extended her arm to the room, then... Silence. "Valid points have been made. With our technological capabilities, and knowledge of a dangerous power such as the Final Reich and their own capabilities, we have no choice but to act as we are responsible for the future of all, those who live under our banner, and those who live outside of it, threatened by this danger. We mustn't idle while this threat remains. Therefore we shall go to war. For the preservation of a potential ally, and the hopes of creating a new one from the ashes of a foe." Kyoko spoke and lowered her hand, a deafening silence overcame the room before...

To Kyoko's surprise, shouts of those agreeing overtook those previous voices of which called for the ZSE to act as a peaceful mediator in a interdimensional sponsored peace talk between Humanity and the Covenant. The Zipangese Star Empire, with all it's power, might, technological capabilities was now to join in the first ever interdimensional war against The Covenant. Lord General Kitagou Ayaka bowed her head to Kyoko and a smile donned on her face before speaking. "With your permission, your highness. I shall take my leave and begin planning." Kyoko waved Ayaka off to which she bowed her head again and turned leaving the room while other ZSE Imperial Military Officers joined her on her exit of the room.

* * *

 _Four hours later, after the Ruling Council Meeting..._

 _Imperial Zipangese Supreme Military Command Headquarters, Zipang Prime, The Zipangese Star Empire, Dimension 001, May 3rd 2429._

"Sector fleet units through 745 and 782 are to assemble at the Kozuki Device with elements of the 917th through 925th.." A Zipangese fleet communications officer said as she gave out orders over IZM's secure communications channel. The Headquarters of the Zipangese Military had seen an increase in activity not seen since the beginning of the Solar War between the Zipangese, and the Terrans of Earth, after the Solar War activity had died down for just 100+ years since it's end. Though Zipang hadn't slowed it's advancements military wise, large starships continued to be produced, more troops cloned, and droids built for the purpose of defending the Empire and going to war with the Final Reich when the time came.

It was at this time when the Zipangese considered themselves to be the only force capable of defending the Galaxy and other universes if necessary. After the war, expansion of the ZSE hadn't come to a stop, instead the war only accelerated the plans of the last Shogun. More colony ships and military vessels were produced with the goal of expanding to the furthest edges of the known galaxy, however these expansions were of course not met without hostility in places, after 50 years it became apparent that the old Terran governments of the Europan Empire and the Commonwealth of Nations Space Development Initiative had reformed to larger governments incorporating other species of the galaxy under their rule.

Lord General Ayaka strode through the halls carrying a data pad under her right arm while she walked to her office, putting her hand on a scanning pad implanted in the wall next to her door it scanned her bio signature and showed a green light before the door slid open for her allowing her to pass through into her office. Ayaka took off her cap and put it on the hat rack next to the door before she turned and continued on to her desk proceeding to plan the upcoming invasion of Dimension 004, referred to as such with it being the fourth Dimension the Zipangese had found, Dimension 002 being the most watched one by the ZSE Imperial Intelligence Bureau with it being the dimension in which the Final Reich resided in.

Resource supply to the ZSE was not an issue with the creation of replication technology as being stolen from the Final Reich during the ZSE's war with the Terrans, Regional Governor Storch had informed the Shogun, Director Yuuko, and multiple others of whom were present at a secret meeting on the very subject of the other dimensions on the Final Reich's construction of a planet destroying weapon above mars, the weapon was to be powered by what was called _Bavarium_ , an element similar to the ZSE's own _G-Elements_ or the German Empire/Europan Empire's _Helium-3_. Such a weapon in the possession of the Final Reich could very well cause major problems for the Zipangese should the Final Reich crossover into the ZSE's own Dimension, with this in mind. The Shogun at the time, Shogun Mitsurugi ordered a large scale IZRG team to cross the portal and destroy the Final Reich's super weapon and secure 100,000 martians for transport back through the portal to Dimension 001.

In addition to the IZRG going through the portal to secure civilians and destroy the Final Reich's super weapon, the IZRG had managed to recover a large quantity of tech in the process, with one of these being replication technology of which allowed the ZSE to replicate food and other vital materials. Resource supply was covered, as was manpower with the ZSE utilising cloning of civilians and military personnel, namely combat troops. The ZSE was in a prime fighting condition for this coming war. Ayaka would ensure it would end quickly, that the enemy would be completely and utterly annihilated if need be. Hopefully just in time should the Reich finally decide to make it's move.


	2. Chapter 2 Unto the Breach

_For the first time in human history and the second time in the Zipangese Star Empire's own history, the ZSE's Imperial Senate has declared war upon an extra-dimensional enemy. Lord General of the IZA, Kitagou Ayaka and Grand Admiral Rei Nishimura have been chosen as the commanders of the theatre of war on the otherside of the Kouzuki device, a portal created by Director Kouzuki Yuuko of the Zipangese Imperial Army Special Projects Division, arrayed in orbit above Zipang Prime._

* * *

 **95th Year of the Reign of Shogun Kyoko Takatsukasa of the Zipangese Star Empire, Dimension 001, May 3rd, 2429**

 **Imperial Zipangese Supreme Military Command Headquarters, Zipang Prime, The Zipangese Star Empire.**

* * *

Grand Admiral Rei Nishimura made her way through the labyrinth of hallways and rooms that made up the 75th floor of the ZSE's Supreme Military Headquarters before she finally made her way to Lord General Kitagou Ayaka's office doors, unlike other rooms of the Imperial Command Headquarters, Ayaka used a old fashioned set of wood double doors at her office instead of a centre parting metal door. Rei knocked on the wooden doors and Ayaka yelled. "Enter!" For the Admiral. Rei entired the room through the double doors and shut them behind her before she stood to attention waiting for the General to offer her a seat in front of her desk. "You were there, weren't you, Grand Admiral."

Ayaka said as she looked up from a tac pad she held in her hands (a "Tac pad" is a tactical pad of which allows ZSE officers to keep up with events on and off the battlefield so as to give them a greater degree of situational awareness of their surroundings and orders from command.). "Were... Where ma'am?" Rei asked as she loosened up from her stance at attention.

"Zipang-04. ...When the real war began, when the day came we were forced once again by the terrans to fight for our very survival... Some doubt if that blonde hell hound the German's possessed could go through with it, however General Ayamine learned in the last days of the 2017 war himself, that woman was a threat unimagined when his throat was torn out." Ayaka said as she rose from her chair and turned her back to Rei, looking out the highly tinted windows of her office. "Yes. I was there, my Type-230 class flagship was disabled by a particle cannon from those Europan dogs."

Rei said a hint of regret could be heard in her voice. "Well I hope it was a good lesson for you. Our enemy is about just as advanced as we are, however they are... Comparably weak, I'm confidant they will kneel before our Shogun... Or they will foolishly fight to the last in which... I have no problem wiping them out."

Ayaka said and turned to Rei with a smile on her face. "Just like the last remnants of the cursed Kaiser's forces, I will wipe them all out. Men. Women. And children should it be necessary." Ayaka said once again, Rei of course despite surviving the 2017 war along with Ayaka and having more than enough time to get acquainted with her still found her... To be a bit more than terrifying at times.

"Of course, Lord General. ...As expected of you... Being Meiya's attack dog and now Kyoko's." Rei said to which Ayaka turned back to the window, putting her right hand to the top of the back of her armchair. "To be honest. ...I feel lost without Shogun Mitsurugi, I bent my knee to her and bowed my head to her more times than I could ever count, and serving her... Was... It was something, I wish I was still doing, instead of serving Shogun Takatsukasa. The Mitsurugi house and my own family have history dating back to the Sengoku Jidai. My ancestors proudly served her ancestors from then on forth, from the war with Russia in 1900 and 05, to the Asia-Pacific war, then... The cold war, and again, in 2017. With me. ...Serving someone who isn't of that house is... It's odd to me, to say the least, and it will be. However I know that Regent Yoshiko Mitsurugi will be going through the portal as our main representative so, in a way I am still serving Shogun Mitsurugi's family... While that naive daughter of her's tries to get the military budget cut back, I'm thankful those reformists aren't taken seriously." Ayaka said before she returned to her desk.

"Right... Because if they were then we'd be in great trouble and our weapons projects would take far longer to R&D with minimal funding." Rei said, crossing her arms under her chest. "Exactly. ...Anyway I shall be leaving ZP (Zipang Prime) for my... And your flagship. Has the captain of the IZN Kyoto made the preparations necessary for our journey?" Ayaka asked, clasping her hands together while her elbows rested on her desk. "I believe so. The extra-dimensional combat fleet, consisting of 370 vessels has been pulled from the IZN as well as the IZRG's own ranks. Their cloaked ships will give us an edge against this... Covenant Empire. If VERS hasn't caught up with us, or the CON then they will likely not and the portion of the fleet devoted to this expeditionary force will not be noticed considering on our border worlds with both, the IZRG manages border enforcement." Rei said, shifting her arms from her chest to behind her back.

"Indeed... Though we cannot underestimate the VERS, our communication technology was lacking when compared to them, even allowing their leader to speak with the Shogun right in the Imperial Palace over holographic projection from all the way on the Moon." Ayaka stood up and walked around her desk, passing by Rei. She took up her cap and sword as well as her cape before she turned to Rei.

"Right. Now we must leave immediately. It's best we bring an end to this war, before we end up having to fight the Reich." Ayaka said, turning back to the wooden double doors to her office, opening them she and Rei left the room to join with their forces above Zipang Prime...

* * *

 **IZN Kyoto, Imperial Zipangese Navy Star Dreadnought, Zipang Prime.**

 **95th Year of the Reign of Shogun Kyoko Takatsukasa of the Zipangese Star Empire, Dimension 001, May 3rd, 2429**

* * *

Regent Yoshiko Mitsurugi stood aboard the bridge of IZN Kyoto, a massive warship created in keeping with a doctrine of warfare developed by Regent Ikaruga Takatsugu, Large warships with firepower and star fighter complements unmatched by any other galactic power in Dimension 001. Yoshiko is the middle child of the Mitsurugi Regency House siblings, her sister Yuuhi being the oldest, born before the 2017 war, her brother Taro was the youngest. Yoshiko unlike her eldest sister striven to be like her mother, an avid militarist and head of the Zipangese Militarist's Union.

An honour bestowed upon her after her mother stepped down, and the party founded by former Kempetai General Ogami Ritsuko, another survivor of the 2017 war. The ZMU was founded directly after one of Shogun Kyoko's reforms, the one most of note being a creation of the Imperial Senate, to act as a ballance against the council of Regents, Moffs, Generals, and Admirals which under Shogun Mitsurugi held power under Shogun Mitsurugi while she was the disputed, above all else head of government and military with unlimited authority.

Regent Mitsurugi stood, watching the gathering fleet of IZN warships, her crimson eyes shining from the reflection in the glass. "Regent Mitsurugi, ma'am." Yoshiko heard spoken to her from behind her, she turned to see the Captain of the IZN Kyoto, a Chōrō-tachi by the name of Zhiln. Zhiln bowed his head to Yoshiko, placing his right hand to his chest before he returned fully upright. "Your majesty, Lord General Kitagou Ayaka and Lord Admiral Rei Nishimura are en route to the Kyoto. When they arrive we will get underway."

Captain Zhiln bowed his head again and Yoshiko simply smiled, giving him a nod. "Good. When Lord General Ayaka arrives, let me know. I wish to speak to her personally." Zhiln returned upright and smiled. "By your orders, Regent Mitsurugi... Please allow me to say... I served your mother as a lowly lieutenant under Grand Admiral Thetch on the Fuso during the Solar war. I'm once again honoured to be taking orders from the Mitsurugi house again." Zhiln took a few steps back then turned on his left heel before he left Yoshiko to the view of the fleet from the bridge of the IZN Kyoto.

Yoshiko turned on her left heel, back to the windows of the bridge. Everyone in the military held Shogun Mitsurugi in such high regard, if not for her policy of constant military advancement, the Zipangese Star Empire wouldn't exist at this very moment. It was due to her pressing for a large space fleet, the ZSE was well prepared for the Europans and their werwolves, with a larger force of ships. Through sheer force of manpower, the Zipangese managed to win the war. ...Well that and a secret deal between Shogun Mitsurugi and Prince Dietrich of the then Europan Empire for self destruct codes to the Terran's particle cannon satellite network in exchange for a medium sized force of ships both civilian and military to be allowed to escape from the coming reclamation.

As apparently Prince Dietrich and others under him had discovered as the Shogun theorised, the Europan Empire, Erwin I was manipulated beyond the point of no return by the Final Reich, he'd have no part of it and turned to Zipang to destroy the Europan Empire so he could start up his own Empire of which Zipang contended with for the time being, along with the CON of which too was part of a separate deal, arranged by Vassal Retainer Yui Takamura and Major Yuuya Bridges of the CON-SDI.

Yoshiko delved into deep thought on the war to come, she knew that no matter what the Covenant tossed at Zipang, it would come out standing. With the 370 ships at the back of the IZN Kyoto it almost seemed as if it would be a simple cakewalk for the Zipangese Imperial Navy. She must've spaced out for quite a while as what seemed to be five minutes to her passed and turned out to be thirty minutes, Captain Zhiln returned and spoke. "Regent Mitsurugi, ma'am. Lord General Kitagou Ayaka and Lord Admiral Rei Nishimura are about to land in hanger four." Captain Zhiln reported, bowing his head. "Thank you, Captain. I shall go meet them." Yoshiko turned and passed by Captain Zhiln.

Leaving the bridge for one of the lifts to take her to the lower levels of the ship, then she strode through the halls to a transportation system built onto the ship, taking it to the hangers she left the transport and managed to make it to the hanger as Lord General Kitagou Ayaka and Lord Admiral Rei Nishimura's shuttle landed, a column of white armour clad Imperial Army troopers took their places with their laser rifles held at the present arms position, meanwhile opposite of them, officers of both the Imperial Navy and Army stood in formation, the black uniforms representing those of the Imperial Navy while the gabardine grey uniforms represented officers of the Imperial Army.

Yoshiko strode between the groups, making her way to the front of the ship while the landing ramp descended. Yoshiko took a knee, bowing her head while Ayaka came down the ramp. To Ayaka this sight was... Rather unusual, but not unexpected. Ayaka had been Yoshiko's teacher in planet based warfare, meanwhile Grand Admiral Thetch had been her teacher in naval warfare, however Grand Admiral Thetch was busy with other matters of relation to Sol and Terra, supporting the planetary occupation government of Terra while dealing with rebels in Russia and North America. Ayaka's right hand rose from under her cloak while Rei followed behind her. "Regent Mitsurugi, I am aware I was your teacher and you have the upmost of respect for me but I am the one who should be bowing to you, not the otherway around." Ayaka said and Yoshiko stood up, a smile donning on her face.

"Of course, Aunt Ayaka. Welcome to the Kyoto. It isn't our birth city on Terra but, it's quite expansive nonetheless." Yoshiko said, Ayaka passed by her and Yoshiko turned, walking with her. "I know, I still cannot believe we've built such a large target... That fool, Regent Ikaruga and his damned projects. Since your mother died, he's had free reign to do as he sees fit with his projects. Especially these hard to miss from half the system away, ships." Ayaka said, rather annoyed with the Kyoto in general. She and Thetch rarely got along, but one area they agreed in universally was that the IZN had to be a flexible, mobile fleet. Such projects as the Kyoto were a drain on resources. "I agree, Lord General." Yoshiko said while she walked with Ayaka.

"Of course you would, you had two of the best teachers to give you the best military education anyone could have. ...Like Shogun Takatsukasa's daughter, Itoko. Though it was more personal for me to teach you, and I taught you all I know, I only hope there comes a time when you'll put that information to good use. I served your mother for over 300 years, and now I serve you, Regent Mitsurugi. It only brings me joy to do so. ...Honestly, more so than serving Shogun Takatsukasa." Ayaka said, Yoshiko simply nodded her head. "Worry not, General. You'll get to serve the Mitsurugi Regency house in the future... We just have to get through the other houses, like Ikaruga's, Saionji, Kujou, and the regency houses of our brothers and sisters of other species. After that, you'll get to serve me, or possibly even my own child." Yoshiko said, looking over to Ayaka of whom had a smile don on her face.

"Serving you ma'am is my duty as Lord General of the Imperial Zipangese Army... And as a warrior bound to your house for eternity like my ancestors before me." Ayaka said while the two reached the bridge with Lord Admiral Rei Nishimura following closely behind just listening to the conversations between the two, they sure were indeed close, Rei thought to herself. While the fleet moved into position to go through the Kouzuki device and reach the next dimension. To bring the war directly to the Covenant in Dimension 004.

The Covenant's fight against Humanity was about to get interesting, a force neither side would expect was about to intervene. At Earth. The IZN Kyoto would be the first through the portal, the ship's massive size went through the portal and soon enough fully disappeared, the rest of the fleet followed suit...

* * *

 **October 20, 2552, Earth, UNSC Home Defense Fleet, Cairo Station.**

* * *

"Gentlemen. We're lucky to have you back." Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood saluted both the Master Chief and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson while cheers and whistles from other UNSC personnel could be heard celebrating the return of the two. Just as he was about to speak again, Fleet Admiral Hood was interrupted by a officer whispering in his ear to inform him of something, likely to be Covenant activity nearing Earth. "Go ahead, Cortana." Lord Hood said as he looked over to a pedestal off to the right where a woman of whom looked to be made up of thousands of generated code shown in blue, making up a rather shapely figure appeared on the pedestal. "Another whisper, Sir. Near Io. We have probes en route." Cortana said before Hood turned his attention back to the Master Chief and Sergeant Major Johnson.

"I apologise, but we're going to have to make this quick." Lord Hood said likely much to the disappointment of Sergeant Major Johnson. "...You look nice." Cortana said as she looked to both Chief and Sergeant Major Johnson of whom both at the same time rang out with "Thanks." The two realising they both said it, while also simultaneously realising it was entirely possible she was talking to either one or the other. Before they turned their attention back to Lord Hood."Sergeant Major... The Colonial Cross is awarded for acts of singular daring and devotion. For a soldier of the United Earth Space Corps..." Lord Hood said while he pinned the Colonial Corss to Sergeant Major Johnson's uniform. Then turning his attention to Commander Miranda Keyes of whom joined the three quickly, standing next to the tall, green armour clad spartan. "...Commander Miranda Keyes." Lord Hood said as he walked down the line past the Chief to Commander Keyes with a man holding the display case of medals following behind him.

"Your father's actions were in keeping with the highest traditions of military service. His bravery in the face of impossible odds reflects great credit upon himself and the UNSC. The navy has lost one of it's best." Lord Hood picked up a small white box with a glass window in it showing a medal placed upon red velvet, handing it carefully to Commander Keyes of whom took it quietly, holding it in her hands. Immediately afterwards, red lights began glowing and an alarm played over the station's intercom. Lord Hood looked to Cortana of whom was quick to report. "Slip-space ruptures. Directly off our battle cluster." Cortana reported. "Show me." Lord Hood said while Cortana brought up a holographic projection of earth. "Fifteen Covenant Capital-ships, holding position just outside of the kill-zone... Wait, something's off. I'm detecting new unknown signatures... One massive one at that..." Cortana said, now sounding unsure of herself. "Show me that one then." Lord Hood said. Cortana then focused in on the hologram showing a large triangular ship appearing to be around about 19,000 meters in length.

"My god, what is that." Lord Hood said while he stared at the hologram of the ship. "I don't know. ...It's not a Covenant design though. ...Hold on, I'm reading more energy signatures, similar in design but smaller. ...The first ship has opened what I'm assuming to be a system wide open comm's channel." Cortana said while the number of unknown warships just increased by the second. "Can you play it over the station's intercom system?" Lord Hood asked to which Cortana looked to him with a smile. "Already done." With a snap of her fingers the intercoms on Cairo station began to play a broadcast from the unknown ships.

"Hail to the Terrans of Earth, this is Lord Admiral Rei Nishimura of the Imperial Zipangese navy aboard the Imperial Zipangese Naval Star Dreadnought, the IZN Kyoto. As authorised by Shogun Kyoko Takatsukasa, the second shogun of the Zipangese Star Empire, we have come to assist you in your war. We shall handle these scum. You needn't worry anymore. You won't fight alone anymore. Your brothers and sisters of another dimension are here to help." Then the broadcast cut off. In all his years as a military leader, even with the war against the Covenant... This was... This was beyond what he or anyone else could possibly think possible. Who are these Zipangese? More importantly, who is this Shogun Takatsukasa? With a nod of his head he looked to Master Chief and Sergeant Major Johnson. "Master Chief, Sergeant Major Johnson, defend this station. ...Cortana, has the rest of the fleet received that transmission?" Lord Hood asked to which Cortana was quick to respond.

"Yes, Sir. The battle cluster has acknowledged the transmission and we've even received reports of fighters and possibly bombers as well as... Large mechs with what appear to be a strange propulsion system, launching from the IZN Kyoto as well as the other ships. The Covenant appear to be switching their attention from us to the Zipangese." Cortana reported and Lord Hood replied while Chief and Johnson left the bridge. "Is it possible to support them with the MAC guns?" Hood asked to which Cortana nodded for yes. "It is but... I don't think we need to... I've taken energy readings from both the Kyoto and the ships with it, they have shielding, as do the mechs launched. However their fighters do not, though what they appear to lack in shields they make up for in firepower from what I've analysed at a glance." Cortana said.

"I see... I still wonder... What do they mean by... "Brothers and sisters of another dimension."?" Lord Hood asked out loud to which Cortana replied. "It's possible that... They are likely from another dimension. ...I managed to remotely hack into their ship's computer library and from what I've gathered... History has taken a drastic change in their "dimension" as they called it." At that moment, Lord Hood was quite plainly hesitant to even ask. "It appears the Empire of Japan, retained it's Shogunate up unto 2017, and before that the United States of America was never founded, instead it stayed with the British Empire as the Union of British North America, and it appears that Germany in the early to mid Cold war, restored it's monarchy under a new Kaiser... And from 2017 onward... The situation becomes... Stranger to say the least..." Cortana said, which was somewhat, what Lord Hood was somewhat worried about...

"What do you mean by.. Stranger?" Lord Hood asked Cortana of whom was quick to reply. "It appears that a third world war broke out in 2017 between the Empire of Japan, the UBNA supported by the Commonwealth of Nations and the German Empire of which was supported by what they call the European Community. At, around the mid point of the war, the Shogun of Japan commissioned a plan to "secure the future of the Empire" which lead to the best and brightest of Japan and it's territories being swept up for a project they called "Alternative V". After the war was clearly turned against Japan, with the entry of the UBNA and the Commonwealth of Nations, the Germans apparently tried to kill the Shogun, only to end up killing her body double as well as the body double of the Emperor of Japan, and the child they had together. After this, when the war was clearly lost, they fled to Alpha Centauri and rebuilt their empire there, along the way they gathered up alien races for their empire to increase their numbers and-" Cortana was quickly cut off by Lord Hood of whom held up his hand, a motion for her to stop talking.

Clearly. The information was too much for him to process at this moment. "Okay. Cortana, please stop. I think I get it. The Zipangese are the Empire of Japan. That's good to know. Thank you." Lord Hood said. "Right. ...Sorry, Sir." Cortana said, clearly embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle For Earth

**IZN Kyoto, Imperial Zipangese Navy Star Dreadnaught, Earth**

 **Dimension 001 date: 3rd of May, 2429, 95th Year of the Reign of Shogun Kyoko Takatsukasa of the Zipangese Star Empire**

 **Dimension 005 date: 20th of October, 2552**

* * *

"All batteries, open fire. Destroy the Covenant warships!" Lord Admiral Rei Nishimura yelled over open comms to the rest of the fleet, immediately green bolts shot through space towards the Covenant warships. Most of the fleet had broken off from one of the larger CAS-class Assault carriers allowing it with a few other ships to break through the UNSC's defensive lines. She saw it made it's way straight for Africa. "Captain Zhiln. Inform Lord General Ayaka, she and her IZA forces shall be deploying to Terra." Rei said and the Chōrō-tachi Captain bowed his head. "Yes Lord Admiral." Zhiln said before he turned and left the bridge of the massive warship. Rei continued to watch through the observation ports as Zipangese fighters, bombers, and mechs fought it out along side the UNSC's own warships.

The Zipangese star cruisers took to the front of the battle, taking damage that would've been normally dished out to the UNSC's own ships while Zipangese naval marines prepared for boarding action on the Covenant's own warships and to defend their own. Fighting like this, brought back memories for Rei. The last war, playing over in her mind, when Zipang finally arrived and fought off remnants of Europa as it had overplayed it's hand and fought a war with the CON-SDI. Prince Dietrich of the Europans had taken a majority of the force of Europa's fleet that was intended to defend Sol and left the Europan Kaiser, Erwin I to his mess he made as the puppet of the Final Reich on Earth in Dimension 001.

Zipang with it's newly reunified peoples from Earth was ready to fight off whatever was thrown at it, this war would be the first test for the Empire. Would it stand to commit forces to a inter-dimensional invasion? Or would this war break Zipang. From Rei's own perspective, Zipang stood strong over the Covenant. Just about evenly matched. Of course, this meant they had to be more so careful, encase if the Final Reich did commit it's own forces to destroy the Zipangese and take this dimension for their selves. After all, while the Empire of Japanese Pacific States, Zipang's predecessor had only begun producing the first generation of Tactical Surface Fighters, the symbol of Japanese Military dominance over the Commonwealth of Nations, then the German Empire, and continued to be the same symbol for Zipang with 6th, 7th, and 8th generation Tactical Surface Fighters, which even now were deploying to earth, to help secure areas around the planet, to be ready to fight off the Covenant along with the main Imperial Army which started deployment into Africa helping with the evacuation of the area around which the Covenant had landed.

Europa on the other hand was already experimenting with Dimensional travel. That's how Regional Governor Wolfgang Storch was brought to the JPS' dimension, all just to chase after one member of the SS who escaped during a resistance raid on one of the Final Reich's facilities. Since his defection from the German Empire to Japan, he'd helped the Japanese, turned Zipangese with their military projects focused on disrupting the Final Reich, and preparing the dimension for their likely invasion. Zipang had become with the Vers the two best chances for survival for the whole of existence. In their dimension and others. However this war with the Covenant was but only to test Zipang itself. So far, it was passing...

* * *

 **Deployment to Earth...**

* * *

Lord General Kitagou Ayaka smiled at this chance. Finally, she was to play her role once again as the Shogunate's attack dog. She received the word from Captain Zhiln, which in turn was spread out to the other IZA units aboard the Kyoto and the other ships in the Zipangese fleet. Already the Covenant must be tired of this new thorn in it's side. It no longer fought just the UNSC, but in it's eyes a new galactic power, which was ran by humans. Heretical to it's own religion. That was the only similarity this Covenant shared with Zipang, Zipang. The Zipangese carried over State Shinto from the old JPS, retaining it as the state religion by which the people obeyed the state and in turn the military. While such nonsense was more or less relaxed with the rise of Shogun Takatsukasa, the wanted effect was there. Most generations born before her reign still obeyed the state without question. Of course these were also people of whom mainly inhabited the Army, Navy, and the Imperial Royal Guard.

Ayaka was one of them, loyal to the Shogunate without question, without dissent. She was a born and bred warrior, the best kind of soldier anyone could ask for. Now she was to be let off her leash while she boarded a shuttle craft with her own personal squad of IZA troopers, she had donned the standard IZA officer's battle armour, a helmet somewhat reminiscent of a Stahlhelm, however larger covering more of the sides and rear of the head, painted black along with a matching chest plate and belt with a laser pistol and ammunition packs for her pistol when they ran on empty... As well as her own sword. A new army issue energy sword, shaped into a Katana, standard for officers of the Imperial Army and Navy, hearkening back to the ancient traditions of the Imperial Japanese Army and Navy with a more "modern" adjustment. She wasn't one to lead from a desk. She lead from the front, up there with her men, since the Third World War. However the foes she faced then caught her unaware and she suffered the price for it, with her left arm up to the elbow and the right leg up to the knee, with her prosthetics now however, she was far more capable than before.

The shuttle ramp closed up and darkness took over, inside the craft Ayaka stood in the centre with her men on either side in two rows behind her. Now it was all a matter of waiting. Shuttle craft had been the Zipangese' mainstay deployment craft for since Ayaka could remember. She hated the waiting. Always she was ready to fight and give her life for the Shogunate. The battle was just beginning in a city the Zipangese discovered to be... "New Mombasa". Where as the fight in space between the UNSC and the Covenant was not by a mile close of being even, the UNSC and Covenant fighting on the ground was essentially dead even for both sides. Atleast as far as the regular ground pounders were concerned. When the Covenant brought down their Scarabs, it was a completely different issue. Now with the Zipangese and their Tactical Surface Fighters, they finally had the edge.

The newest design in the 8th generation TSFs the Zipangese had, the Type 45 Susanoo TSF, it was the most rugged, durable, and overall the fastest TSF in regards to it's jump units. However it incorporated a new design, insides of both of it's wrists, each were daggers that extended out and acted as sort of "chainsaws", stabbing deep into their enemy before activating and being used to cut their enemy to shreds. ...That was in close range. In medium to long range, the Zipangese had their laser assault cannons, firing bolts of bright light blue light at the enemy vehicles in support of the UNSC's ground forces.

The Covenant's proudest weapons, their most lethal killing machines on the ground now too were victims of the Zipangese war machine. The UNSC's own ground forces were amazed during the fighting. Yet the worst was to come. On the ground now, the Zipangese Imperial Army deployed in full force to support the UNSC, almost as if in the eyes of the Covenant, and all the races fighting in it. Their gods had forsaken them on this planet, at this moment. They met a force that best their own. Zipangese Imperial Army troops, Chōrō-tachi, Humans from Zipang, the Senshi Usagi and their large ears, for having fought aliens for... Decades, the UNSC Army and Marine Corps found themselves actually checking their fire to ensure they weren't shooting the _wrong_ aliens.

By the time they hit the ground, Sgt-Major Johnson, The Master Chief, and Cortana collectively couldn't believe the sight before them. They had been through hell on Installation 04, all of them. Yet this sight was something else. The UNSC forces were winning this fight, with the help of Zipang and it's military might.

* * *

 **Aboard the Solemn Penance...**

* * *

The Prophet of Regret was at a loss for words. Humanity the weakest species in the galaxy, now had the Covenant on the run? From a planet with a holy artefact nonetheless! This was unacceptable, who were these meddlers? These Zipangese? From a examination of a few dead captured Zipangese soldiers, a examination done on a battlefield and reported back personally by the Elite that had managed to kill one of them, these Zipangese were like the Covenant. They had aliens in their ranks, except they had more humanoid features. Some had blue skin, others had some strange, "rabbit-like" features. Rabbits being an animal that the humans had introduced to multiple planets that were glassed by the Covenant.

These Zipangese in essence, were human, this he could be sure of. However, what troubled him was how they could possible be more advanced than the humans they were already fighting? Maybe a breakway from long ago? No. Not likely. At least in his eyes. "Your holiness." A voice called out, taking a knee before the Prophet, Regret would turn in his chair to see an Elite, behind him, two others carried another Zipangese soldier, easily identifiable by their white armour. "What have you now? Another one of these meddlers?" Regret said as his chair floated over to allow him to get a closer look at the captured soldier. "We brought this one. A female. She was the last of her group and fought to the end. She appeared to be the leader of her unit, as she had some strange markings on her helmet the others lacked." The elite said before he held the helmet out for the Prophet's inspection, it was a quite peculiar helmet.

It had two strange elongated antenna at the top, somewhat wide. One of the elite's holding the prisoner held her head up by two what appeared to be ears protruding from the top of her head in addition to the normal human ones on either side of her head. "We believe these antenna are actually ears, your holiness." The elite holding the helmet spoke before the Prophet turned his attention to the prisoner. "Hmm... And why have you brought her before me?" Regret asked as he clasped his hands together. "She said she has a message, from their command to you and the other Prophets." The elite said before he took a hold of the ears of the woman and tossed her to her hands and knees before Regret. "Tell the Prophet your message, worm." The elite said while the woman coughed up blood and got on her knees, then rose to her feet, defiant as ever. Typical for humans. "Surrender to the superior might of the Zipangese Star Empire. And your civilisation will be spared the wrath of the Shogun's attack dog!" The woman yelled before an elite put his energy sword through her chest then pulled it out. Letting the woman drop to her knees, two holes through her chest.

The message itself was quite strange... Never had any human made such a demand before. " _Surrender to the superior might of the Zipangese Star Empire. And your civilisation will be spared the wrath of the Shogun's attack dog"_? Just who were these people, and this woman for that matter to be making such a demand against the Covenant? Granted already these "Zipangese" had proven to be capable in warfare in space and planetary warfare, however still. ...This... Threat... "The Shogun's Attack Dog?" What could that ever mean? Who was this attack dog?

* * *

 **In New Mombasa, On Earth...**

* * *

The Zipangese pressed their attacks on the Covenant, In typical fashion since the Solar War, the Zipangese didn't bother with prisoners. Especially since it appeared the Covenant didn't bother with Zipangese prisoners. With the Zipangese Armed Forces, the UNSC could already tell radically different methods of command. While the UNSC Army and Marines fought it out from behind cover, the Zipangese advanced in the open with their laser rifles, firing at anything that wasn't from Earth or Zipangese, gunning down charging "Grunts" as they had become known to the Zipangese. In addition to this the officer corps of the Zipangese Imperial Army had taken a more aggressive approach with their leadership, often times while fighting through the city, the Master Chief, the one clad in power armour as the Zipangese had seen often crossed paths with the Zipangese commander, Lord General Kitagou Ayaka. She was... A quite peculiar woman. Clearly insane as Cortana would say, but still. A brave, dedicated soldier.

Chief came to a now familiar after exiting a hole leading out of a tunnel, a group of Imperial Zipangese Army troops clad in their white armour sat behind cover with UNSC marines while a medic from the IZA went around checking everyone with her data pad. Near the road, the two figures who appeared to be in command, another IZA officer in a green gabardine wool uniform with black shined jackboots, a chestplate and helmet was talking with a marine while the officer was looking through a set of macrobinoculars. "Damnable Covenant." The officer said before Chief spoke up. "What's the problem?" Chief asked only for the officer to turn around and Chief was met with an entirely unfamiliar face, he was humanoid enough to be sure but with pure blood red eyes, blue skin, and a black moustache, he wasn't human. Just another one of the Zipangese' aliens. "That machine of theirs blew right through us. Projectile small arms, your 12.7mms, our laser weapons barely even scratched it." The officer said before turning back to watch a Covenant scarab going over the bridge directly front of the line.

Just then a pelican dropped in front just steps away from cover with a particular big of armament with it. A scorpion tank. "Though that may just do something." The Imperial Army officer motioned to his men to move out, he let go of his macrobinoculars dangle from his neck while the two UNSC marines followed with the Chief. "Where's the rest of your platoon?" Sergeant Johnson asked as he jumped down from the back of the Pelican. "Wasted, Sarge." The female marine that was talking with the Zipangese officer responded. "And we will be too if we don't get the hell outta here." The other marine said going to approach the pelican before he was stopped by Sergeant Johnson. "You hit, Marine?" Sergeant Johnson asked. "Uh... No..? Sir...?" The marine replied. "Then listen up!" Sergeant Johnson yelled. "Usually the good lord works in mysterious ways! But not today! This here is 66-tons of straight-up, HE spewing Dee-vine intervention! If god is love then you can call me cupid!" Sergeant Johnson yelled before the female marine interrupted.

"What about that Scarab?" The female marine asked. "We've all run the simulations, they ain't invincible. Just stay with the Master Chief, he'll know-" Before Sergeant Johnson finished speaking a loud explosion was heard and the whole group turned their attention to the bridge to see the scarab being tossed off the bridge by two Zipangese Tactical Surface Fighters then blown up before they continued on their way. "That was rather anti-climatic." The Zipangese Imperial Army officer shrugged before he and his men started towards the bridge.


End file.
